Take That
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Dib has skimmed a plan that would most likely work and get rid of Zim. For all eternity. Though, it's a plan, that's pretty much nauseating for both of them...or not? This is a fanfic for both ZADR lovers and ZADR haters.


**A/N: I got an A in a science test ^^ So what's the celebration? More fanfics! x3**

**A little one-shot I wrote. :) It's both ZaDr-ish but also not. COMBO BREAKER MODE ACTIVATED! *clears throat* Anyhootie and the blowfish, review, flame, you know the drill.**

**Also, I did no spellcheck, cuz it's too mainstream, yo XD No, but really, I'm writing this in school and want to post it as fast as I can. I'll edit errors later...**

* * *

Dib skipped down the corridor. As did Zim but from the other end. When they began to acknowledge each other's presence, their distance becoming narrower and narrower, their eyes used the distance as their guide; squinting. Squinting in hostility.

They stopped moving when they faced off. Dib gave the coldest of the coldest glares he had ever given in life, and Zim merely gave the same look, but with the flavor of superiority in it. Something that had to do with the nature of Irkens.

All the kids close by rolled their eyes at their little drama; going back to their task at hand such as talking with each other, waiting for their next classes and studying for their next test.

It didn't affect the rivals, though. It never did. As long as they had their chance at taking each other down, it was fine.

During last night, the human had been skimming an idea, and the idea progressed into what he thought could be the climax. The grand finale. The end.

The end of the alien.

Luckily it was to the oblivion of said creature. But as Zim never backed down with a submissive gaze; he wanted to remind his enemy who was the higher life form here. With spleen, he positively inspected said life form, curious just a tad.

They've known each other long enough to notice microscopic small flaws in the other's behavior occasionally.

"If it isn't Dib-Thing." Cold was heard in the alien's voice as he let it linger in the air; wanting to make the human feel the sting of fear. It usually failed and this time was no exception.

"Zim." Dib responded as if on cue. Human emotions was not really different compared to Irken's; something they didn't know they shared. All they knew they shared, was their hatred for each other.

In their mind, nothing in their features, physically or mentally, was shared in common generally. One would think that was a weak thought.

One would think it was a distraction.

Then the human was surprisingly prepared as the alien lunged at him. Dib took a hold of Zim's neck firmly and slammed the creature against the wall; a smirk slowly coming up on his face. Zim was scared seeing Dib so confident; he had never been this confident even when he held the copy of Tak's files, or splashed him with water.

This unknown emotion came upon him. He hated it. This…he refused to admit it was fear.

Irken's were never scared.

His feelings were none of those pathetic emotions.

They both were shocked at how weakly the alien grabbed the human's sleeves, in vague attempts at pushing his captor off. Over the years, the human had come to be much stronger, making the alien's missions at destroying him first of mankind harder. A third of the reasons was that most their fights over the years had meant the importance of strength. And as much as the Irken hated to admit it; he wasn't even close to the strength of Dib.

As Zim was being held again the wall, not seeing any flexible way to escape from the blocking of the left side of the capturer's arm and the other holding his neck, he was beginning to quiver of discomfort. The heart of his became insecure with him as it began beating wildly, not recognizing the dominance of his enemy. Was this Dib? Maybe some kind of creature is possessing him to these actions.

Deep down, he knew he thought those things only because he wanted it to be that way.

Dib was guiltily enjoying himself, seeing the alien being so insecure as he was being so bold himself. This sensation grew stronger and he decided to do what had caused his insomnia last night.

The stunned alien's lensed eyes widened as he felt the feverish and eager human lips on his own Irken ones.

What was he doing? What was this disgusting human custom?! Now he wasn't scared anymore, now he was furious! How dare the human take advantage of a strong Irken like this?!

But he couldn't do a thing. He threw up his hand against the wall to slap the human, but Dib quickly grabbed hold of the wrist. Zim tried to struggle away; but to no avail. No avail could ever get him out, soon realizing not even mentally.

The alien felt his insides melt, like ice-cream on a hot summer day. No, this emotion, THIS EMOTION! It was-

He got cut off in his train of thought when he felt his lips being parted by the human's slick muscle. It was burning his mouth and gums terribly, but it didn't matter what he did, there was no way out.

…this emotion…it was making him feverish from inside out. He had time to respond just a few seconds, his ridged tongue pushing the human's as rough, until Dib pulled away, leaving the uncharacteristic, alien panting hard.

The same smug look appeared on the human's features.

The alien was partly disgusted at the human contact and the perverted stares from their fellow classmates, but partly intrigued by the bold personality of his enemy.

But after a few moments of panting, his eyes went wide again. The burn, the heat like a stove from his enemy he had previously pursued for years. The look he gave him, the same hostile one as ever, was piercing through his mind and he began to freak out.

His mouth was burning, the fervent sensation on his tongue. He was melting, it grew worse and soon he began to scream. The steam, the worst pain he had ever felt in his decades. Soon he couldn't scream anymore, the water had burned down to the root of his tongue. It was ruined. He couldn't talk, nor scream.

Dib smiled triumphant and walked as a soldier as he victoriously marched out.

The children stared at the human in question wide-eyed, as he walked with his hands in his pockets and whistled. They didn't know what to be more weirded out by; the fact that they just made out with tongue in front of everyone, or the fact that Zim was burning from his mouth? The first or the latter seemed equally terrifying.

The dramatic scenario ended with the alien all out cold on the floor, the nurse running up to him and checking his injuries. Heh. Soon, Dib thought, soon she would see he wasn't of their species. Soon he would be brought upon an autopsy table.

Soon. It was only a matter of time, yet the word shown in all it's beauty it deserved.

Dib nonchalantly walked off the scene, smugly trailing his eyes along the floor tiles, walking confidently slow. One hand escaped the pocket and was raised to his hair scythe reaching down his back (it had grown over the years), and held it in front of him as he twirled his finger around the bang.

Before he exited the school grounds, he only mouthed out one line he had longed to say for years, for **real**.

"Victory for Earth."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, why didn't Dib think of that earlier? xD That thought has always taunted me. Yeah, I know, it wouldn't be the most pleasant memory of frenching your worst enemy, but if it was the price to save Earth, it would pretty much be worth it :)**

**HeroineCruor Signing Off.**


End file.
